William Bandet Chornicles: 1 Bleach Madness
by WilliamBandet
Summary: Will has landed in the Soul Soceity and is in trouble. He was sent to do a mission. What could that be? Rated M for sexually content,leamon,and bloody action. Parings ocX Rangiku HitsugayaXRangiku. I don't own bleach. I'm just in love with Rangiku's boobs
1. Chapter 1

William Bandet Chornicles:

Hey, The Bandet's back with an all new story and I'm going after the Bleach world now! Yes, I know my profile name is William Bandet, but if you read my profile and read this you'll understand why he's my favorite out of all my OC's. Ok, now please enjoy my newest story **Bleach Madness**. The first in the _**William Bandet Chronicles**_.

_**William Bandet Chronicles: **_

_**Bleach Madness**_

Chapter: 1

Welcoming party. 

"GET HIIIIIIM!!" A large group of men and women yelled as they chased a man with greens eyes and pulled back, spiky sliver hair. He was laughing as they cased him. His costumed flame jacket flapping in the air as he ran.

"You'll Never Catch Me, Nubs!" He laughed again choosing them to get angrier. Then more men joined the already massive group. But he suddenly stops and turns to them holding his right hand up pointing at them. "I thought you guy's where the best of the best, I guess I was wrong! SCATTER BLAST!!"

Then fire went from his right shoulder down his arm to his hand. The fire forms into a ball and fires at the group. The Soul Reapers brace themselves for the impact, but the fire ball splits into five smaller ones and hits in front of the group in a big flash of flame. The fire grows and covers there vision. When the fire finally disappears the man was gone.

"Spread out and find him!" Someone said. Then the mob of Soul Reapers disbanded and went looking for him in small groups. "No matter what find him!" The some what 'leader' of one small group yelled as everyone else went in different directions. Soon the intersection was empty. Only one person remained and he was hiding.

The man was sitting on a building roof. Relaxing as he pops his neck. Then leans to one side to enjoy a few more seconds as the sun reflects the light from the great white buildings of the Soul Society. Then suddenly his radio watch goes off with the sound of the person reasonable for his reason for being in the Soul Society. "_Will! You there? Pick up over!"_ The voice said with static in the background. The voice sounded worried.

Holding the talk button Will spook. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up, Wern?"

"_WILL! I've been worried sick! I thought you got lost in a worm hole!"_ Wern was yelling into the speakers making Will shiver.

"Wern, clam down. I'm fine. Besides I know what the risks were. So don't have a heart attack, man." Will explained to Wern, trying to clam him down.

"_WELL, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" _Wern yelled again.

"Look, it hasn't been a picnic for me ether man. The first five minutes I get here I was attacked by a kid that wielded an Ice Dragon! AN ICE DRAGON! Why the HELL am I here again?!" Now Will shivered from the thought of what happened to him. He would have died if he stayed and fought that kid.

Wern finally clamed down and spook in a clam tune _"oh, well, it seems you've met Captain Hitsugaya. Didn't I tell you to study the characters of this universe; Didn't I?"_ Wern asked him like he was Will's mother.

"Yes, I did...ok, I only read the female section."

"_What am I going to do with you Will?"_

"HEY! It's your fault I'm here in the first place!"

"_Ok, ok. Just clam down and tell me what happened. And please tell me slowly..."_

Will takes a deep breath and gets ready to explain "Well, it happened like this…."

-ONE HOUR EARLIER-

There was a weird feeling in the air. The Soul Society was more quiet then usual after the Bount invasion. Although the day started out normal, it would not end that way. The day's chaos was first spotted by the Twelfth Division's Communications technology Department and Spiritual Wave Requirement Lab. A girl named Lin saw something unusual as she ate a bar of chocolate.

"Hey I have something here!" She Shouted

"What is it?" A big guy with bugged out eyes and a very wide mouth asked turning to her.

"There is this strange reading…" Lin said as she typed on her keyboard. "The readings they say…." She was shocked at what she saw on the screen.

"WHAT?! What is it?!" He yelled as his screen flashed. He read what info appeared "Oh, I see. Sound the alarm and tell all the Captains! Somewhere and somehow someone's made a portal into the Soul Society!"

"Right!" Lin told a hell butterfly what to do. It flew away to do as it was told. Then she hit the Soul Alert Unit and informs all Soul Reapers of where to find the intruder. "A portal has formed some where in the area of Division Ten's Head Quarters! I Repeat…."

Captain Hitsugaya didn't need to hear the rest after that. He was running strait for his quarters. Thoughts about his drunken Lieutenant sleeping on his couch going though his mind. '_If anything happens to her……I'll make sure nothing happens!' _ Then he disappeared inside the Division Ten HQ as he grabs the handle of his Zanpuk-tou that lay on his back.

Miss Rangiku lay in a drunken sleep on Captain Hitsugaya's couch. Empty bottles of Shake lay all over the room. Some covered the coffee table, many lay on the floor, and one was in her left hand. The smile on her face showed she was having a good dream. Happy moans covered by giggles.

Then a hole appeared on the room's ceiling. It was small and black, then it suddenly opened to about ten feet wide. Static and air was pulsing out of it. A scream could be heard from the portal hole.

A body came flying out of the hole and fell onto the coffee table. The body then bounced of the table and landed on the floor. Shake bottles banged off the ground and off each other as the person lifted himself up and stood brushing himself off. The portal then disappeared. "Ouch…." Will rubbed the back of his neck. "What a ride, I want to do that again…" Will says as he turns around to figure out where he's at, but slips on one of the Shake bottles and lands in between a pair of large breasts.

Rangiku woke up slowly opening her eyes. Her drunk, hazy eyes missed with her vision, but she could see sliver hair sticking between her abnormally large boobs. With a smile and a squeal she hugged the body laying on top of her. "Captain! I didn't know you had a knotty side, _Hic!" _

'I hear a woman's voice, but it's muffled. Also where am I? I was in a room a second ago. Now I'm in a in a warm, soft place.' Will thought as he moves his hands around to feel where he was. He soon found something that fit his palms and he squeezed. He heard a moan; shocked he lifted his head to see a smiling Rangiku, with her arms around him and his hands squeezing her jumbo sized breasts. 'I love this universe!' He thought happily.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes to look at Will more clearly. She gasped at what she saw. "Captain!...You've gotten cuter!" With another squeal she hugged him even tighter. The hugged was so hard Will's head was buried into her cleavage to the point where he couldn't breath. Will didn't even care that he couldn't breathe, he was having the time of his life. But something was about to ruin his fun…..

"What's going on here?!" Captain Hitsugaya was standing at the door with his Zanpaku-tou still on his back.

Lifting Will out of her breasts Rangiku looks up to Hitsugaya, then to Will, then back to Hitsuguya, and back to Will. She was Confused. "Captain, I didn't know you had a twin."

Will was way too happy to pay any attention. He had a giant grin and a nose bleed. He giggled every time he squeezed Rangiku's boobs. Will's mind was lost in the thoughts of the pervy things he was doing and what he wanted to do.

When Hitsugaya saw what Will was doing he got pissed. "How dare you defile my Lieutenant in this manner!!" Hitsugaya drew his blade. The seethe disappeared and he threw out his spiritual pressure.

The pressure hit Will, but he didn't even flinch. Will just sat still on Rangiku, hands still foundling her massive breasts. The only thing he was noticing was that she moaned harder when he pinched her nipples. That had him think of even more perverted thoughts. "Best universe ever!" He said as he was about to bury his face into her boobs once again.

Hitsugaya had seen enough of this. He knew this man with some what same color hair as him was taking advantage of Rangiku. "GET OFF OF HER!!" Hitsugaya yelled pulling his blade back. "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyroninmaru!" With that he swings his sword sending an Ice dragon at Will.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Ok, I'm going to stop it here. I did have more written for this chapter but I think it would fit better as chapter two. Plus cliff hangers are a must in stories like this one. If anyone has any questions about Will, just ask and I'll explain. Unless you want to wait for me to explain his character to you all in the up coming chapters. Well, I'm tired and I'm going to do some lazy stuff now. Reviews Please.


	2. Welcoming party part 2

What's up WORLD?! This is part two of chapter one so enjoy! Read and Review PLEASE!!

Chapter 1- part two

Welcoming party

. "GET OFF OF HER!!" Hitsugaya yelled pulling his blade back. "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyroninmaru!" With that he swings his sword sending an Ice dragon at Will.

Will looked up just in time to witness the dragon coming right at him. In a spilt second he pulls his hands off of Rangiku's boobs and points them at the dragon. Then fire comes out of his hands to block the dragon just enough not to freeze him, but it hit hard enough to send him off Rangiku and though the rooms wall. Will lands in the quad and rolls back onto his feet. Then he looks back at the wall to see Hitsugaya standing at the hole.

"Hey now, I'm not your enemy!" Will yelled at Tōshirō. "I'm not a bad guy."

Tōshirō Hitsugaya stood there looking at Will. He was not going to fall for a riyoka's trick. So to show his power he pushes out his spiritual pressure.

The pressure hit will and this time he felt it. To Will it felt like he was being held by a powerful and dangerous force. His feet planted still on the grass. Will's lungs felt like they where going to burst. He could feel his heart beat so hard it hurt to even think to breathe, let alone try. Then he looks at Hitsugaya to see a very real and powerful rage in his eyes. 'This isn't good!' Will thinks to himself.

Hitsugaya stood at the room's hole that Will had crashed though. He draws his blade back. He was about to swing when Will through his hands up in defense. "Hey, like I said, I'm not the bad guy!" Will shouted hoping Tōshirō would stop trying to kill him. Hitsugaya, gaining some of his composer back, lowers his blade. "Besides she thought I was you and she didn't mind me playing her boobs. When that happens you don't ask questions you enjoy every second of it, dude!" Will gives him a thumb up forgetting that he was just making things worst the more he spook.

After hearing Will speck about his Lieutenant in that manner Hitsugaya lost control of his anger and went strait to Bankai. His ice wings formed and the ice talons appeared. Then out of pure rage He ran at Will blade drew to kill.

Will lost his smile "OH SHIT!" After saying that he dodges Tōshirō's attack and does a leg sweep. Tōshirō jumps and flies up into the air. When he's up high enough he flings another ice dragon at Will. Will looks up and sees the dragon coming at him. He throws his right arm up and points it at the dragon. With his hand opened wide he actives his Fire Ring's release spell to use a big blast of fire. "By distorting the fiery path, the Blazing soul will survive!" Then after the spell was complete a giant fire ball went flying at the dragon. When the fire ball and the dragon connected it created a huge explosion. Smoke and vapor covered up Htsugaya's sight.

When the smoke cleared Will was no where to be seen. Hitsugaya tried to look for Will's spiritual pressure, but for some reason he couldn't find it. It wasn't any where in the area. Hitsugaya thought to himself for a few seconds thinking that he may have ran off. So he lands and his wings disappear as he does. When he's on the ground he puts his sword on his back and then his sleuth reappears to hold the blade in place. He walks back into his broken quarters to find Rangiku sitting on the couch still confused on what's going on.

"Hey Captain, where is your twin?" She asks in a still drunken gaze fixing her kimono. Hitsugaya just walks past he dodging the empty bottles of Saki.

"That doesn't matter. We have to report this to Commander Yamamoto, now!"

"Yes captain." She said getting up and following him out of the room.

"…" Hitsugaya was thinking of Will's weird chant. 'He had no Zanpaku-tou and yet he could weld fire. Does he have powers like Orihime and Sato? Or was that a Kido that I've never heard before. Or maybe he's something that traitor Aizen made?!... That doesn't matter right now. All we need to do now is tell Commander Yamamoto what happened and see what he wants us to do. That man needs to be found and questions have to be answered. Damn I hate Riyoka's!'

Keeping up with her captain and trying to shake off her drunkenness Rangiku was wondering why Hitsugaya attacked his cuter twin. 'Were they having a family feud?' (What can I say people, she's drunk.)

Walking down an empty ally Will was thinking about Hitsugaya's Ice Dragon attack. "If I had stayed in that fight I don't even want to know what could have happened. That thing was so cold my fire blood isn't even warming me back up. If I went into Phoenix spirit mood I would have surly won, but Wern said not to go Phoenix because I could destroy myself thanks to the space time thingy. God I hate handicaps." In frustration he shoves his hands into his jacket's pockets. He walked down the ally for a good half hour when he walks past a group of Soul Reapers.

The whole group was just wronged about a Riyoka walking around and to be on high alert. They turned and surrounded Will in tell Will stood right in front of a really big Soul Reaper eating cookies. Will looks up at him with a bored expiration on his face.

"What are you looking at Riyoka?!" He asked angrily grabbing the handle of his sword. Then the rest of the group grabbed the handles of their swords as well.

Will just rolls his eyes and punches the guy in the stomach. Then slowly pulls his hand away to watch as the large Soul Reaper falls face first onto the ground coughing up blood. Then the soul Reaper goes unconscious "Just because you big don't think I'm your punching bag asshole." Will says turning his head to one side "And you Jackasses couldn't hurt me even if you tried your hardest!" Then Will runs, jumps off the head of one of the Soul Reapers and runs off into the ally laughing.

The Soul Reaper group was so pissed off they all started chasing Will. On shouted "Get Him!" and the chose start for a good whole 30 min. in tell Will got bored and hid from them. Will hated not being allowed to fight and teach them all a listen in pain, but he's on a mission. What mission you may ask, well that will be reveled in due time….

-Back to the present-

"Will, why did you just tell me that last part?" Wern asked over the watches speaker.

"I just felt like I had to say that" Will then turns to you (the reader) and winks "Plus I love great Cliffhangers!"

"Will this isn't a manga, you know? You have to do what I sent you there to do!" Wern said not happy at all with his joke.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Will lays back on the roof with his arms crossed be hide his head. "I'll get to work tomorrow."

"Will I just told you that…..Beep" Wern was cut off by Will turning the watch off.

"I said tomorrow Wern," Yawns "Tomorrow…." Will falls asleep on the roof as the sun hovers the sky reflecting the glow across the giant white buildings of the Soul Society. As Will slip a small smile came across his face. He probably dreamt of what to do next in his 'fun' mission.

End of chapter one.


	3. Chapter 2 hiding in plain sight

Hey, hey readers of all ages! I have something great to tell you! I'm FAILING!!! Yes I was just told by my school's principle that my senior stat was changed to Junior. I'm pissed off. I'm about to go ballistic on every person that wants to miss with me. So here I am and I'm going to get my anger out by playing some DrakenGard. Best way to get raid of anger is to kill an army's worth of shoulders with a Badass Dragon I always say! But before I do I'm going to type this thing up for you people so please enjoy for the Empire is soooooo going down!!!

Chapter 2

Hiding in plain view

As Will took his nap on the building he dreamt about his blonde girlfriend, Hillary. Her hair was shining in the sun light. She had a smile that would make any man fall in love at first sight. Hillary was dancing gracefully around like an angel in a meadow. Will was happy to be watching her as she danced. She soon stopped and turns to him holding out her hand.

Will tried to reach out his hand, but it was blocked by glass. He hit the glass as hard as he could, but the glass never budged. When he looked to see where he was there were walls all around him. The walls were really close to him; trapping him like a sardine. Will looked back at Hillary to find her laughing with another person.

The meadow then transformed suddenly into a lab. His walls and glass a tube that held him. The other person turned to Will and showed the face of the person he hated the most, Ren!

Ren was the son of the viscous dictator of his world. Ren had Sliver hair, but it was long not spiked. The hair went to his neck; some of the banes covering his eyes but you could still see that mans evil through those eyes. Ren pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed its big red button.

Then water started to fill up Will's tube. Will watched as the water raised to the point where it filled the tube. He soon couldn't breath; the water was filling his lungs. Will tried to use his fire abilities, but everything was water. To make things worse he watched Hillary pull Ren into a deep and passionate kiss. It hurt Will to see that happen. Pain filled his heart. When he couldn't watch anymore, from pain and lack of air, he slowly closed his eyes to see Ren throw Hillary onto a lab table about to do something to her.

Suddenly Will awake screaming. "HILLARY!" His scream echoed throughout the Soul society. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. The sun sat in the sky with an orange glow. When Will realized it was all a bad dream he took a sigh of relief. "Damn karma, I probably devised that for playing with that chick's boobs." Then he slams his hands into the roof and breaks several roof tiles. "But damn it; why did I have to see Ren molesting Hillary?!" Will shouted to the heavens in anger.

After Will clamed down he jumped off the roof. He landed on the ground with a quite thump. He then starched his arms, cracked his knuckles, and popped his neck. He then shoves his hands into his jacket's pockets. He started walking down the empty street forgetting that he was still being chased by the entire Soul Society.

-Later that day-

"GET OFF ME YOU PINK HAIRED LEECH!" A bald soul reaper yelled as a little pink haired girl was biting his head. He was running down a street trying to knock her off his head.

"Um….Mot…..A…..Ueech!" The little 11th division lieutenant mumbled as she bit harder.

"YES YOU ARE! NOW GET OFF!" He then suddenly stops around a corner sending the little girl flying off his head. Drool was all over his head. He watched as she rammed into a man who didn't she her flying into him. He hit the ground hard sending a little dust into the air. When the smoke cleared she was sitting on the man's chest with him knocked out.

The girl shook her head and tried to figure out what happened. She jumped off the man's chest and landed next to him. She then remembered that she was mad at the bald guy. Then she turns and yells "HEY BALDY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

The bald soul reaper ignored what she said for he was checking to see if the man was ok. He bent down and looked through the man's cloths. The man wore a black Kimono, but the sleeves were ripped and the inside of his shirt had the symbol of the 11th division crest. The man's hair was short spiked. He also wore a weird watch on his left hand and a red ring on his right hand, middle finger. The bald Soul Reaper then tried to wake the man by slapping him in the face.

"Hey! Wake up you slacker!" the bald soul reaper yelled "Where's your sword?!"

The man slowly woke rubbing his head, "Where am I?" he asked

"You where knocked out by that little nuisance." The soul reaper points to the little girl standing next to them giving the bald soul reaper a mocking look.

"Who are you then?" He asked

"My names Madarame Ikkaku; 11th division 3rd seat." Ikkaku said as he lefts the man back onto his feet. "What's yours recruit?"

"Will; William Alexander Bandet." Will shakes Ikkaku's hand.

To be continued….


	4. hiding in plain sight part 2

Ok people, sorry it took so long; the new chapter of WBC, Bleach Madness. Enjoy, also Read & Review.

Chapter 2: part 2 – Hiding in plain view

"So your name is Will?" Ikkaku asked, shaking Will's hand.

"Yep, I'm new to the Division." Will answered giving a happy smile.

"I see that, so what are you doing without your Zanpuk-tou?" Ikkaku asked raising an eyebrow, "We're on alert for a dangerous Riyoka walking around."

"Well, you see I was going to go and pick mine up. It was taken away from me because I got in a fight." Will explains nervously.

"Oh, I see now. You were fighting with other division members, so as punishment they sent you to our division." Ikkaku said throwing his arm around Will. "I can't tell you how many times that happened. So who did you piss off?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story." Will said scratching his head, "I slept with some body's daughter and then was forced into a duel for honor. I won, making the father even angrier, so to spit me he sent me to Division 11 for deflowering his sweet, innocent daughter." Will explained. "Let me tell you, she wasn't that innocent at all."

When Will told Ikkaku that he started laughing very loudly. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard!!!" Then, again, he started laughing.

"Well, I'm glad some one gets a kick from my hardship." Will said, sighing.

Ikkaku stops laughing long enough to speck properly, "You must be very unlucky for that to happen."

"Thanks," Will said leaning against the wall of the alley.

The pink haired girl that was standing next to them was now getting angry. She didn't like that fact that they were ignoring her. So in spit she kicks Ikkaku in the shin making him jump and down in pain. "Hey boldly, don't ignore me!" She yelled about to attack Will too.

"I didn't catch your name little girl." Will said bending his knees so to lower himself to her level. "I'm Will."

"Kusajishi Yachiru, nice to meet' a spiky," She told him jumping on his head, "Since you're new to the division I have your first mission planed out!" She yelled happily as she sat down onto his shoulders.

"And what is that?" Will asked as he lifts himself back up.

"You're going to find Kenny for me! YEA!!!" She cheers into the sky.

"Come on, I know where the Captain is." Ikkaku said waving for Will to follow, "He's must likely at the training hall seeing if any of the new blood are any good at fighting."

"I'm good at fighting" Will tells Ikkaku as he followed him, "I really love it."

"You're in the right place then." Ikkaku said as they made their way down the street to the training hall.

At the training hall, rookie Soul Reapers were testing their swordsmanship against each other. Many of the men sat down to rest as others practice swings and slashes with their fellow Soul Reaper. Wooden swords and towels lay in on racks as the Soul Reapers fought and trained. The doors to the room suddenly went open as Ikkaku stood at the opening with Will right behind him. Almost at the very moment Ikkaku entered the room the Soul Reapers all bowed and showed their respect to their Third Seat Chair holder.

"So if Ikkaku's third chair, what does that make you Yachiru?" Will asks her, as she jumps off his head and lands softly on the ground.

She turns to around holding her arms out to stretch, "I'm Second Chair, Lieutenant!" smiling happily at Will.

Will responded surprised, "You're a Lieutenant? You must be very strong Yachiru."

"Yes I am," She turns away happy that Will's respect could help stroke her ego. But then forgetting what she was doing goes and jumps right back on Will's head telling him to look for Kenny, Aka Kenpachi. Will responds with an ok, and does what he's told.

It didn't take long to find Kenpachi for he was laying outside the train hall in the quad grass. He seemed to be looking up into the sky trying to find something. Never blinking made it look like he was having a staring contest with the sun. He soon gets up off the ground knowing Yachiru's cheer could cheer him up. "So did you have fun taunting Ikkaku?" He asked her as she jumped up to his shoulder sitting down on him like she normally does.

"Yes and boldly needs even more I say." Yachiru answered, showing her distaste for Ikkaku.

Will was happy with doing what she asked of him, but he had a weird feeling as he turned around to go back inside the training hall room when he saw Ikkaku standing right in his face. "Can I help you Ikkaku?" Will asked hoping he's not suspicious of his background story he told him

"Yes you can. You can help me with a little problem." Ikkaku points to the Soul Reapers in the corner that don't want to be any where near him. "Those wimps don't want to train with me, so your doing it. Have a problem with that?"

"Yes sir!" Will solutes him mockingly as he follows Ikkaku back into the room.

"Good, now catch." Ikkaku throws Will a wooden sword. Will catches it, but when he gives it a good look his mind goes into a trance. He goes back to the memory when he picked up a near by sword to slaughter several men. His blood stained cloths and rage that filled his soul made him feel like a monster on that faithful night. That memory still hunts his mind.

It was warm humanoid night as Will walked down an alley happy for finally completing his training in the fighting arts. His martial arts were matched by none as he whistled to himself happy of his completed goal. His training outfit was clean and bran new for it was fresh out of the store. Thanks to his family's rich profits in the medical field he was one of the richest men to walk the streets. Still no one tried to harm him for he was also one of the most feared fighters in the land. Though he still hang out trying to pick up a few chicks here and there.

As Will walked he heard a loud scream come from a broken down apartment. Questioning what the scream was Will rushed over to the building. When he finally got to the door he flung it open to find a very young girl nude on an old couch barely breathing. She was covered in male seamen being held down by rope. One of the ropes covered her throat so she could barely breathe. Her eyes showed she was in great pain, wishing for death to come and sweep her away from this torture.

Will was so shocked by this he couldn't help but to go mad by the sight. His eyes filled with a rage as he watched another man cum inside the girl having her scream again, but even loader this time. She wasn't any older then sixteen and she was being raped. Will screams in rage as he grabs a man by the throat ad slams him into a wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Will's rage was even greater then that of angry ox. He wanted answers and now.

The man that had just finished with the girl casually gets up, "Hey man, if you want some of this action you can wait in tell we're done here. Don't worry we'll be done shortly." He then went back to fucking the girl. She cried in pain as the man shoves himself back inside her. She looks to Will hoping he's nothing like these men. "Please…..help…..me."

Will couldn't believe what he just heard from that man. Anger and sadness filled his being as he takes a finally breathe to realize what is going. The man he has by the throat he takes and throws him out the window of the old building. The rest of the gang stop from watching the girl and turn to Will, who stood their in an uncontrollable rage. He looks around for a weapon and sees a machete on the ground. Picking it up he aims it at all the men's heads and makes a throat slashing taunt with his thumb as the men pull out their weapons. "BRING IT ON!!!" He yells in complete rage as he slashes at one of the men killing him in that one slash. The man fell to the ground blood flying everywhere.

The rest of the men panic and attack Will all at once. Will being the master of fighting he is dodges their weak attacks easily and cuts off a guy's leg. As that man fell Will strikes him in the face with his foot. Then bring the blade at an angled slash cuts off another guy's head. The blood flies into the air from the now headless body, falling to the ground covering Will in blood. Will slashes over and over. One slash, two slashes, another slash, then another, and another. The body's drop to the ground spraying the room in the crimson red color. The only man left from the Gang was now off the girl and aiming his pistol at Will.

Will stood in the circle of died bodies breathing heavy. He looks from left to right as he scans them to see if they are still moving. Kicking one of the bodies over he turns his gaze to the man pointing the gun at him. "Don't c-come any closer!" The man yelled in fear as his hands shook making the gun jerk in different directions.

Will takes a step forward. The man yells again not to come closer. Will, to angered to understand anything, takes another step. Then in complete fear the man fires the gun crazed hoping to shot Will. The bullets fly by buzzing passed Will not even touching him once. The man kept pulling the trigger even when the gun clicked empty wishing for more ammo to be in the camber. In fear he throws the gun at Will and crowds in the rooms corner.

Will stands in front of the man as he stares with a look of discuss, "Please don't hurt me!!!" The man yelled as he begged for his life. He prayed that Will won't not strike down with a might of the blade.

"You sicken me you peace of shit." Will says as he stabs the man in the chest with the machete pushing it throw his chest. The blood followed down the blade as the man lowers his head died. Will spits on the corpse in pure hate as the man closes his eyes. Will then turns around and unties the girl from the couch. He bent over and picks her up so to carry her out of the apartment. The girl was amazed by Will's sheer anger and power as he had just killed several men. To ease her will says, "Don't worry your ok now. You won't have to worry about those guys ever again ma'am."

She was shocked by his kindness as he carried her to the hospital. He stayed the whole night to make sure she would be ok, but due to the pain of the rape and lack of air she had in her lungs she died that night on the hospital bed. But before she went into that quiet, forever sleep she gave Will a kiss on the cheek and told him, "Thank you for saving me." As she closed her eyes, tears filled Will's.

"Your welcome, miss." Before his tears dropped from his eyes, he kisses her forehead, "Sleep peacefully, little angel."

End of Chapter 2…


End file.
